


Going Off To War

by emalilly23



Series: AU Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Army, Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, FBI, Fluff, M/M, Military, but it starts off happy, mentions on marriage, no powers, sad towards end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are happy living in DC. Steve works for the FBI, while Bucky is still in the Army. They've been living together for a few years and are going to be married soon. Steve is out to lunch with his friends when he receives a call from Bucky with some interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Off To War

A shifting of weight on the bed and arms snaking around him woke Bucky up. The sun poured through the gap in their curtains into their bedroom.

“Good morning, Buck” whispered Steve into his ear.

“Mmhh” replied Bucky while leaning into his fiance.

“Time to get up. Last run for a while.” Steve said while getting out of bed.

Bucky got out of bed and wandered over to Steve in their closet, “Can’t wait until tomorrow.” He reached up and kissed him.

Steve smiled into the kiss. “Come on,” he leaned back and started walking towards the door and downstairs.

“Punk,” Bucky yelled back as he put on his running clothes and followed Steve out the door.

Steve was only a few blocks ahead, which made catching up to him easy. They never talked on their runs, only focused on the road ahead. They lived in the northern part of DC which happened to be home of a huge park. The park was a nice change for Steve from when he used to live downtown. During that time, Bucky had been overseas and Steve was still adjusting to not seeing him everyday. It had remained like that for three months until Bucky returned to America. After that, they had both been shipped out one more time. Upon returning home, Steve left the Army and got a job working for the FBI. Bucky, on the other hand, was still on active duty. Bucky had gone back one more time and since he returned, he and Steve had gotten engaged.  

As Bucky approached Steve, he casually muttered, “On your left,” as he passed him and turned onto a different trail in the park. Steve smiled and picked up his pace to run along side Bucky. The trail they were on looped around to a bridge where they crossed to return home.

By the time they got home, showered, and got ready for the day the coffee had just finished brewing in the kitchen. Along with Steve’s perfectly cooked scrambled eggs, and Bucky’s toast they had a quiet breakfast. After breakfast, they parted ways: Steve heading downtown to the Bureau, and Bucky to the base. They both wished for today to be over with as it was their last day of simply being boyfriends.

*  *  *

As a pre-bachelor party, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Thor took Steve out to lunch.

“Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked as they crossed the street.

“He had to run some labs for the Cannes murder,” Natasha said while sliding on her sunglasses.

“Stevie, last day of being a free man.” Clint put his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“We’ve lived together for six years. Nothing’s going to change after tomorrow.”

“Not at first my friend. Look back after six months and you’ll see a difference.” Natasha playfully punched her husband’s arm.

Thor remained quiet, as he normally does. He prefers to observe, rather partake in social activities. He finally spoke up when he realized that he had no clue where they were. “Where are we going to eat? I have explored this part of town yet.”

“We’re going to a typical American diner, where almost everything is unhealthy.”

*  *  *

“Phones out of your pockets and on the table. There are going to be no distractions during lunch,” insisted Natasha as they sat down at the table. Everyone placed their phones on the table off to the side.

“What do you recommend? ” Thor asked while staring at the menu with a questioning look on his face.

“They have the best sandwiches, so you can’t go wrong there.” Sam replied.

As soon as the waitress left, Thor was the first one to break the silence, “Steve, I believe in the five months we have known each other, you have never told me how met Barnes.”

“We actually went to high school together. We never talked, but I remember seeing him in classes. We met again when we were both on tour in Afghanistan. We were staying at the same base and somehow became friends. When we came back, we ended up shared an apartment. And the rest, as they say, is history.” Steve smiled and took a sip of water.

Just after Steve finished his story, the waiter arrived with their food. They tucked into their meals. Sam was asking Thor about his sandwich when one of their phones started to buzz. It was Steve’s. Natasha looked at the caller I.D., smiled, and answered in her sweet innocent voice.

“Steve Roger’s phone, how may I help the husband to be?” Her smile quickly disappeared and turned into a thin line.

Steve reached over the table and grabbed the phone from her hand. “Bucky?” He asked while leaving the table and heading outside. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You remember how I said I’d do one more tour and then call it quits?”

Steve heard Bucky’s voice crack slightly and his stomach dropped. “Yeah. We figured your orders wouldn’t come for a while.”

“Well, they came sooner than expected.”

“How soon?”

“Monday morning.” Steve heard Bucky breathing heavily over the phone, trying to keep calm.

“No,” Steve whispered. “No, please tell me you’re messing with me,” he said sternly.

“You don’t know how much I wish I was.” After the years spend with Bucky, Steve could hear the pain in his voice and a single tear escaped Steve’s eye.

“Come straight home tonight. Cancel any plans. I...I just.”

“Aye-aye Captain,” Bucky replied with a little laugh.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” The phone went silent and Steve just stood outside on the sidewalk for a few minutes. After completely processing everything, he returned to the restaurant. Steve knew his friends had seen him through the windows. He sat back down at the table and stared at the wall behind Sam’s head.

“After we got back from our last tour, Bucky decided that he wanted to go out one more time. We figured it would be okay, that he wouldn’t be sent out for a while.” Steve’s gaze was fixed on his water glass as he told them. “That was six months ago. He got his orders today. He leaves Monday morning.”

****  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) This is my first Stucky and my first time writing in almost a year. It'd be great if you could leave a comment or on tumblr: omg-toomanyfandoms.tumblr.com :D


End file.
